In the manufacture of electronic devices, products, and memory articles, precursor articles to such semiconductor wafers (e.g., substrates—both patterned and un-patterned) may be transported between various components of the manufacturing facility and within tools by robot apparatus. For example, transport may be from one process chamber to another within a transfer chamber, from a load lock to a process chamber, from a substrate carrier to a load port in a factory interface of a cluster tool, or the like. During such robotic transport, movement and placement of the substrate with speed and precision is desired. Any slippage of the substrate on the end effector may cause unwanted particles to be generated and may require misalignment correction, which may be time consuming.
Accordingly, efficient systems, apparatus, and methods for transporting substrates in the manufacture of electronic devices are sought after.